Second Chance Son
by Nicolive
Summary: Peter Pan was hit with a fireball and lost all his memories. But when he awakes in his hospital room to an angry Regina and some somewhat sympathetic Royals it's all he can do to wonder if they must be his family based on what little knowledge he has. So what will Emma do with her and Neal's newly acquired "Son"? *No longer a Oneshot."
1. Chapter 1

Son

By: Nicolive

The boy opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light that streamed over him, groaning in pain. Where was he? The people standing over him, they looked so familiar, yet so_ not. _He tried to recall, something, anything.

Ah! His name was Peter! Peter, Peter what…. He tried to recall a last name, any last name would do. Swan, Peter Swan, that sounded right didn't it? Was that right? He wasn't entirely sure now. He tried to get up but his chest immediately started to ache with intense sharp pain. He fell back into the bed trying to imagine what he had done, his body ached with horrible pain and his mind was blank. He couldn't remember anything! He cracked open his eyes to look at the blurry figures in the room. His parents must be among them, wouldn't they? Did he have parents?

There were three men there, and a boy about ten or eleven, and four women. Two of the men stuck out, the first had slightly wrinkled skin and longish brownish blonde hair, and he looked at him as if he was disappointed in him. Or as if Peter had failed him. What had he done? He must've done something but he _couldn't remember! _This memory thing was increasingly annoying. The other man was shorter with dark hair and smile lines around his eyes. He held the hand of the blonde women and was whispering in her ear as f to promise everything was going to be alright. The blonde women held the younger boy in a tight embrace. He was the couple's son Peter guessed, there was also a younger brunette who had her hand on the older man's arm, the one who seemed angry at Peter. There was also another couple, the women with short dark hair and the man with blonde hair. An angry looking woman with dark hair that fell to her shoulders was glaring at him. Wow, whatever he had done must have been bad… that made at least two people glaring at him.

"Oh good, he's awake. Why'd we even bring him to the hospital in the first place? We should've left him in the woods." The dark haired angry woman in the corner twitched. She obviously hated him for something.

"Even after what he's done we couldn't just leave him to die! That's not how we handle things Regina!" the blonde haired women told the angry one, Regina, apparently.

"I would think you Ms. Swan, would agree with me of all people." Swan? That was the blonde's last name? She was his mom? She must be, that was the only last name and it seemed right with his. She must be his mom! And the man she had been talking to, the one with smile lines must be his dad. Would that make the other boy his brother? Yes, it must be. Peter strained to remember something, anything. Henry….. YES! That was his brother's name! Peter and Henry Swan! He tried to speak but it came out as a dry rasp. The other woman, the one with the really short pixie cut pressed a cup of water into his hand but wouldn't look him in the eyes. What did he do wrong? No one would look at him in the eyes unless they were glaring at him.

His throat refreshed and his lips moistened he attempted to speak again. "Mo….m? Where am I?" He prayed to whatever he had previously believed in that he was right that the blonde was his mom, it seemed the only thing that made sense. The woman, Emma, his maybe mom, looked taken aback but after a look from the pixie cut woman shook her head as if to clear it. "Pa- Peter, what do you remember?" She seemed unsure, stumbling over a bit at the beginning as if the words were a strange taste on her tongue. Peter groaned in pain as he finally managed to sit up in his bed, he vaguely realized he was in some sort of hospital and everything was white or pale blue. Not exactly easy on his aching eyes.

"M-my name is Peter, Peter…. Swan? An-nd um, I think um, your my family right? Am I right? Why else would you be here? And um…. He's Henry right?" Pointing at the younger boy he thought was maybe his brother. Emma, his mom, sucked in her breathe sharply. Beckoning to the others in the room she started towards the door, the others following her. "Peter, um, we'll be right back… Just um, stay here."

What else could he do? He was stuck in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his chest as he pulled down his sheets to inspect himself. He wore a hospital gown but blood stains could be seen through it. Pain raced through his abdomen as he dared himself to poke it gently. Some miniscule voice in the back of his head told him that he'd had worse but right now he couldn't remember another pain like this. He peeked down his shirt to see a little bit of charring around the bloody area. He fell back in bed his heart racing and a million thoughts playing tag in his mind. A fireball? A Bullet? Whatever it was, it had enough power to make him feel like he'd been in a car crash, or hit a tree while flying…. Where'd that come from? He wasn't sure but he was confident it was important. He looked out the clear glass at the group outside. They appeared to be arguing, suddenly the angry raven haired lady held out her hand and a fireball appeared. Much like the one that he imagined had caused his hospital admission…. What was going on? Why wasn't as shocked as he should be about magic? WHY DID HE HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS AND WHEN WOULD HE GET ANSWERS!? Suddenly his maybe possibly mom came in with the dark haired guy, the one who had had been holding her hand earlier. The younger boy hung around near the door.

"Peter, it's ok.. Um, we're here to um.." The blonde woman started but the man cut her off.

"What Emma means to say is that, you got into a pretty nasty erm... "Accident" and you may have temporary amnesia. We're your erm, parents and Henry over there is your um, little brother. He's eleven." The man, his dad was scratching his head and seemed to be looking for the perfect words. Peter couldn't help but catch the way his apparent father danced around the word "accident." He nodded slowly but already gears were turning in his head. His parents were lying about something, he didn't know what be he knew they were. But one agonizingly slow month later Peter Pan was taken out of his hospital room and allowed to go "home" with his "family" Emma Swan, Neal Cassidy, and Henry Mills. He didn't know the chance fate had just given him as a Second-Chance-Son.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, I KNOW I should be finishing my chapter of Misguided Ghosts but someone has gotten down on there hands and knees and begged me to continue this. I'm serious, they actually said so in the review after the last episode, I haven't seen it yet because I was at "Frozen" with my friend…So yeah, Misguided Ghosts will be up SOON I PROMISE! But for now….. SECOND CHANCE SON!_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin slammed his fist into his counter, this was wrong. SO WRONG. Anger coursed through his veins at the unfairness of it all, the injustice. That BOY, that INSOLENT, MEDDLING, INSUFFERABLE, COWARDLY boy he was forced to call his father. Peter Pan, how the very name made his blood boil with pain and loss and anger, his papa who abandoned him for eternal youth. But NO, he HAD to awake with amnesia! He HAD to think that Emma was his mother, where had that come from? Honestly…. And the Charming's, them and their "Everyone deserves a second chance" mentality. He cursed them; he cursed every one of them! Didn't they realize the suffering he was put through? Abandonment, the loneliness he was forced to endure! Didn't they see Pan was at the very heart of the curse? If Malcom, hem, Pan, hadn't abandoned him, hadn't been a coward, then Rumple would've been raised right, he wouldn't have been a coward. He wouldn't have abandoned Bae, thus he never would've made the curse to find him! Snow and Charming would have found some way to deal with Regina, Emma would become a princess with a real family and everything would be just dim diddly dandy! Well, he wouldn't have Belle, but he would have died at his own time, and Belle would probably have found some other love. PETER PAN WAS THE CAUSE OF ALL THEIR SUFFERING! WHY COULDN'T THEY SEE THAT?

In his heart Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One, Mr. Gold, whatever you wanted to call him, made a vow. He would bring vengeance on Peter Pan no matter what cost.

He looked out the window of his shop to see the little "family" walking down the street, ice cream in hand. Though Emma and Neal seemed awkward, Henry had obviously warmed to the idea of Peter as his brother, laughing along at something without a care in the world. Pan, seemed tense but was easing up, laughing along with his "brother." It looked so natural and normal it sickened him. Peter Pan, in jeans and a dark green t shirt, a leather cuff bracelet on his wrist which held a cone of strawberry ice cream, Emma with her blonde hair and Neal with his dark brown, It almost looked as if they WERE a family, Peter taking after Emma in hair and Neal in smiles, while Henry took after Neal in hair and Emma in facial structure. This wasn't fair, why did Pan get a second chance like this? Why of all people in all the realms did this happen to his family?

Maybe it was a trap he thought distantly, he wouldn't put it passed his father, warm up to the enemy just to strike them down. But by the way Pan had seemed after awaking and the genuine look of confusion and the lost look in his eyes made Rumple know he wasn't faking. He was going to have to deal with his father as his grandson. His family tree really was messed up beyond belief, that would be one heck of a Christmas…

He watched with slight amusement as Peter Pan stopped for a second to stare across the street at Wendy Darling who was walking with her brothers, new jeans with a white blouse was nice on her and Pan seemed to think so too... Interesting… He watched with renewed interest as Pan hurried to keep up with his "parents."

Suddenly, there was swirl of purple streaked with blue as Regina stood now behind him. He waited for her to speak, guessing what she was going to say.

"I don't like it any more than you do." She said into his ear.

"And what would that be dearie?" Knowing full well WHO she was talking about.

"Pan." She spat out. "And you know it so don't "dearie" me."

"And what if I like the second chance my father is receiving?" he asked nonchalantly, enjoying the fumes pouring from the queens ears.

"Don't pretend you do, I know your blood is baling with anger. You taught me hate remember? I know exactly what we should do…" She said, malice glinting in her eyes.

"And what do you suggest we do?" He asked with an air of arrogance, as if she could think of something he hadn't already.

"Felix." They smirked back in unison. Felix was the key, wasn't he? Felix, Felix, Felix…

* * *

_Again, fans of Misguided Ghosts are probably annoyed at me right now but I really wanted to write this and then Ingenious Insomniac begged me to update with a very convincing argument… Sooooooooo….. DON'T HATE ME FOR UPDATING THIS BEFORE MISGUIDED GHOSTS!_


End file.
